


【unnatural】【金鱼组】梦境时刻

by morangu



Category: Unnatural (Japan TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morangu/pseuds/morangu
Summary: 清水无差
Kudos: 1





	【unnatural】【金鱼组】梦境时刻

\-------------

正常情况下，睡眠会占据人生近三分之一的时间。

中堂系作为7K工作者，经常昼夜颠倒睡眠不足，而木林南云也没好到哪里去，经常要加班到半夜应付突如其来的委托。

所以啊，睡眠真是个奢侈的事情，而一晚饱足好梦的睡眠更是奢望中的奢望。

不过这个情况在他们在一起后有所改善。

木林南云会时不时督促中堂系按时吃饭，禁止他一天到晚吃没营养的杯面。啧，真没看出来他还有这种属性，中堂系有时候烦了就会忿忿地这么想。

但他也不是完全被照顾的一方，他会在两人睡眠不足时及时制止木林做不理智的睡前运动，保证他们的睡眠，虽然偶尔也会主动想要就是了。

反正在都在一起了，这种事情怎么看都是很正常的吧。

入睡前，互道一声晚安好梦，交换一个点到即止的晚安吻，似乎成了某种心照不宣的习惯。

木林南云不常做梦，就算有了梦境，十个里面也有九个像他平日表现出来那样板正，就是些再平淡不过的日常，没什么哥斯拉大战奥特曼的情节。

这种一睁眼就会忘的东西，实在无趣。

但是，偶尔也会做几个有趣的梦，比如今晚这个。

穿着红色UDI制服的神仓所长从口袋里掏出一块怀表，看着时间焦急地嘟嘟囔囔：“快迟到了，快迟到了！”这也没什么奇怪的，但如果木林没看错的话，所长头上是，长了两个兔耳朵？？？

木林瞬间惊恐，他赶紧摸了摸自己头上，确认没长耳朵后长舒一口气。

所长一路小跑着，跳进了一个----兔子洞。

啊啊啊，这个熟悉的情节。木林南云跟着所长跳进了兔子洞，完全没意识到有什么不对劲的地方。爱丽丝梦游仙境里的情节啊，如果说所长是戴着怀表的兔子，那跟着他跳进兔子洞的自己，是爱丽丝？？？

！！！

太奇怪了，明明自己更符合穿西装背心戴怀表的兔子形象吧，木林腹诽着自己梦境的奇怪设定。

一段时间的坠落后，掉进了一个大厅，喝掉了带有“Drink Me”标签的瓶子里的饮料，那味道真是一言难尽。

最后缩小进入了仙境。

巨大的蘑菇丛林，阴暗的天空，奇幻的长翅膀的小生物在他身边飞来飞去。

木林边走边想着接下来出现的人物会是谁，他也是在上国小的时候看的书，听说前几年有两部电影相继上映，但因为工作繁忙，也没时间去看。都过去这么久了，情节也遗忘了不少。

走了不多久，正前方果不其然蹦出了一个神奇生物。

嗯,一头乱发，长着兔耳朵的......坂本。 

神经兮兮的三月兔吗？

坂本......倒是意外的合适呢。

木林这边这么想着，那边坂本捏着手心的moomin，一惊一乍地说：“你你你你终于来了，自从红皇后和白皇后不合，这这这里就就，就，我们的日子都不好过了。”

木林职业性地微笑：“请问需要我做什么吗？”

“我也不知道......”坂本揉着手里的moomin,很快又说，“我们去找阿布索伦，他会知道的。”

走到丛林深处，蓝色的烟雾缭绕，几乎看不清前方的路。

坂本的兔子耳朵动了动，有些局促不安地说：“到了。”

仙境里的智者，巨大的蓝色毛毛虫，会是谁呢？木林南云怀着这样的好奇，拨开了烟雾。

一朵蓝色的大蘑菇，但上面没有抽着水烟的毛毛虫，取而代之的是躺着呼呼大睡的中堂系，他脸上甚至还盖着块毛巾，就像在UDI里睡解剖台那样子。

木林“噗嗤”笑出了声。

他发出的笑声惊醒了中堂，中堂系一轱辘挺起了身，拿下脸上的毛巾，没睡够似的眯着眼睛，怒吼道：“混蛋家伙，你干什么？！”

他这一声“混蛋”一出口，版本就跟受惊了的兔子一样----不过人家现在确实是只兔子----飞快窜了出去，这下，现场就只剩木林和中堂独处了。

中堂系看了看木林，又望了一眼已经跑远的坂本三月兔，皱起了眉头：“啊啊，红皇后和白皇后，两个麻烦的女人。”

木林重复了一遍之前问坂本的话：“需要我做什么？”

“牵制住红皇后的炸脖龙。”中堂系一停顿，继续说，“别问我为什么，剧情需要，就是这样的。”

“那我该怎么去？”

“柴郡猫会带你去的。”

“柴郡猫又在哪里？”

“真麻烦，我就是。”

？？？

木林瞪大了眼睛，看着中堂系从蘑菇上下来，领着他朝一个方向走。他有很多问题想问，还有一肚子的话想吐槽，但他看着中堂系眼下明显缺乏睡眠的黑眼圈，还是默默把话都吞进了肚子里。

好像是就走了一会儿会儿，又好像是走了很久很久，期间两人也许是说了些什么的，也可能一路无言。

总之等木林回过神来，他就已经到了红皇后的城堡，而且白皇后也带着她的纸牌军团到来了。

高高的红心王座上，一位穿着红色露背晚礼服的女士端坐着，那位女士木林非常熟悉，是东海林女士。木林还特地留心看了看她的脑袋，确认了是和平常一样的，没有像书里那样变大。

那边白皇后也坐在一匹雪白的骏马上，那位女士木林看着也很眼熟，是三澄女士。

她们不是关系很好的吗？怎么回事？

而且她们之间的气氛剑拔弩张，两边的纸牌军团更是随时会打起来的样子。

我是谁，我在哪儿？我该干什么？木林懵了。

就在这时，他身边突然又出现了一个人，头上也顶着两个毛茸耳朵的，久部六郎。

“所以你是？”他问。

“我是睡鼠。”久部六郎的话语很是急促，“炸脖龙就在那边的塔上，就拜托你了。”

不等木林询问更多细节，久部就消失了。

越来越奇怪了，木林攀爬着黑漆漆的古塔，心里默想。

炸脖龙就在塔顶，出乎意料，居然又是中堂系，这一发现差点惊掉了木林的眼镜。

木林挑起了一边的眉毛：“为什么炸脖龙也是你，你为什么还是这个样子？翅膀呢？鳞片呢？你会喷火吗？”

中堂系难得没有不耐烦，心平气和地回答：“人不够，我只能一人分饰多角了。”

底下，红色和白色的纸牌军团已经开战，叮叮当当武器碰撞的声音不绝于耳。

木林多少有点担心，但中堂系懒洋洋地趴在栏杆上，一副置身事外，完全不关心事态发展的样子。

木林问：“真的不用管吗？”

“不用。”中堂系拍了拍边上的栏杆示意他也过来，“看着就好。”

是这样的吗？虽然心里不完全相信，但木林还是挨到了中堂边上，陪他一起看着下面的情形。

交战也并不是很激烈，反倒像小孩子过家家一样，木林看了一会儿，下了个结论。

红白皇后一直没有动，隔空遥遥对视。不知怎的，红皇后，也就是东海林女士站了起来，她瘪了瘪嘴，突然啕嚎大哭起来：“我这么多次邀请你去参加异性交流会，你每次都拒绝我，每次！呜呜呜......”她的话当然是说给白皇后，三澄女士听的。

三澄女士义正言辞地说：“那里不是什么好地方，你都已经吃过亏了，身为你的同事，我不仅有权利不陪你去，还有义务劝你也不要去。”

然后东海林balabalabala

接着三澄女士紧随其后也balabalabala

......

木林南云都还没反应过来，她们忽然就各自下了王座和白马，奔向对方，来了个大大的拥抱。

“这是，和好了？”木林问。

“看起来是。”中堂系不动声色地把手挪了挪，放在了木林的手背之上。

真是，无法言喻的蜜汁剧情。木林无语地扶了扶眼镜：“这样就结束了吧？我也可以回去了。”

“你可以留下。”中堂系眨了眨眼，声音里不自觉带了点挽留的意味，握着木林的手也紧了紧。

“抱歉，不行。”木林的拒绝很干脆。

中堂系眼神很迷茫：“为什么？”

木林轻轻抽出手，抚上中堂系侧脸，指腹轻轻摩挲，一下一下，温柔入骨：“因为我要醒了啊。”他露出了一个柔软的笑容，“醒来再见，然后，我会给你一个早安吻。”

他在梦境的崩塌中含住了中堂的唇瓣。

木林微笑着醒来，意外地看见中堂睁着的眼睛，眼里没有初醒的迷茫，看来醒了有一段时间了。

中堂系一直在安静地观察着他，见他醒来，随意地说：“醒了？笑的这么开心，做梦了？”

木林笑得更开心了些：“很有趣的一个梦。”

他瞥见中堂系沉思眷恋的神情，福至心灵，问：“你做梦......梦到糀谷小姐了吗？”

中堂系给出了肯定答复：“第一次，梦到她，和我坐在草坪上，一起聊天。”

“聊了些什么吗？”木林多少有点好奇。

“也就那样。不过----”中堂系皱了皱眉头，“她倒是说了和她父亲一样的话，说她的画本没办法按照原定计划那样进行了，两只河马，其中一只要提前结束旅行了。剩下的一只要好好地走下去。她还......祝我能幸福。”

其实是你的潜意识投影。木林当然不会把这样扫兴的话说出来。

“很欣慰吧？”

“确实。”

透过窗帘的缝隙，可以看见晴朗的天空，又是风和丽日的一天。

明天可能会突然下雨，不过那也没关系，他们会认真地生活，一起穿过风晴雨雪。

还有无数个明天可以期盼。

木林南云翻过身，蜻蜓点水地在中堂系唇上印下一吻。

说好的早安吻。

end.

\-------------

沙雕情节，随便写的，随便看看就好。

还有，此处更多借用了爱丽丝梦游仙境电影设定。


End file.
